ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ann Declanson (Earth-775775)
Ann Declanson is the main character in the Age of the Unitrix and first appeared in the pilot episode, The Unitrix Earth. She is a Human from the planet Earth, in the universe Earth-775775. Ann Declanson was also November 2016's featured character! Appearance Ann is a tall, light-blonde teenage girl. She has white skin and blue eyes. She wears a black shirt with a yellow stripe down the centre, as well as around the waist, collar, and the ends of her sleeves. She wears blue jeans and black shoes. Personality Ann is upbeat and jovial, often making light of her situation. She is relatively popular even before getting her unitrix. Her best friend is Kenny Tennyson, who seems rather depressed. However she also notes that she cannot stand taking English lessons when he is not there, suggesting that together she brings out the best in him. Powers and Abilities Ann possesses a unique unitrix system that has access to multiple different aliens. No other unitrix wielder has ever been able to do this. Weaknesses Ann's unitrix possesses no form of selection dial. Whilst this is fine for any other unitrix, which contains only a single DNA sample, this means that Ann cannot control which alien she will turn into. She is also very new to using a unitrix, and therefore has little experience in using it or her alien forms. Having multiple different forms and no way to control which one she becomes makes it hard to train. Biography In the Unitrix Earth, Ann first recieved her Unitrix. However, she was attacked shortly after by three mercenaries hired by a man named Dr. Albert. At the end of the episode she flees to Los Soledad. There, The Paradox Problem takes place. Ann and Kenny are attacked by a Time Monster, before meeting Professor Paradox and going back in time to prevent the Time Monsters from being created. Later after returning to Bellwood in Centaur of Attention, she is attacked by Alice for ruining her play. Appearances Being the main character, she is expected to appear in most episodes of the series Age of the Unitrix. Etymology Her last name, 'Declanson', means son of Declan. However, it is also a play on the prefix 'dec' - which means ten. Trivia *She was born sometime during the spring *As of August 9, 2016, Ann Declanson is on the 'Ann-other Hero!' badge for 50 edits on heroes articles. *Ann is available as a costume option in the Spooktober RPG via the use of a code. *For April Fools day 2017, when the wiki became JoJo's Bizarre Fanfiction for the day, Ann was given a stand named 「A V A L O N」 with the power 'Adaptive Perfection'. This ability allowed her to become resilient to any attack she survived taking, with her resistance to that attack going up the more times it is used against her. Gallery Ann Declanson.png Deadspace transform.gif|Ann turning into her ectonurite form AnnPoseFanart.png|Ann in the Spooktober RPG by CaT PerspectivePosterFXS.png|Ann alongside other featured characters, by CaT Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Age of the Unitrix Category:Earth-775775 Category:Featured Pages Category:Featured Characters Category:Teenagers